


The Sweet Taste (Of Your Downfall)

by joidianne4eva



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Claiming, M/M, Seduction, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen wasn’t entirely sure how he got roped into this part of the Op when as the group’s technopath he usually got left behind unless they were all needed in the field. Seducing a target was either left to Clay, who Jensen was sure had incubus blood, or Pooch, who’s empathy worked really well during seductions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweet Taste (Of Your Downfall)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cougars_catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/gifts), [el_gilliath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_gilliath/gifts), [nagasvoice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagasvoice/gifts).



> This was originally an attempt at the seduction prompt over on fic_promptly but ended up being a bit of a fill for the claim prompt as well. 
> 
> Massive thanks to Cougars_catnip for the read through and beta.

Jensen wasn’t entirely sure how he got roped into this part of the Op when as the group’s technopath he usually got left behind unless they were all needed in the field. Seducing a target was either left to Clay, who Jensen was sure had incubus blood, or Pooch, who’s empathy worked really well during seductions. Though on one memorable occasion the mark had sidled up to Roque and Clay had had to improvise so hard that Jensen could smell his brain cells burning even in his room several miles away from the target or maybe that had been Roque catching fire, Jensen wasn’t sure.

But this time Clay had singled out Jensen like a wolf separating a wounded animal from the herd even though Jensen was most assuredly not an injured deer despite what Pooch said. He wasn’t going to make a shifter joke about Clay and wolves again, the last time he’d tried that the man had made sure that the budget for Jensen’s computers decreased _dramatically_.

Jensen sucked in a sharp breath as he entered the club. Clay hadn’t told him much about the guy that he was after other than the fact that the man was a sniper who’d gone AWOL after fucked-up info had resulted in his entire team being wiped out. The only good thing in this scenario was the fact that Clay wanted the mark alive which meant Jensen wasn’t going to have to get his hands dirty…so to speak. Clay claimed that Jensen was too overenthusiastic when it came to eliminations so he only got sent in when the mark’s moral compass had passed the point of no return, at which point Clay didn’t give two fucks about what Jensen did as long as the target was dead at the end. Thankfully it seemed that all that Alvarez was guilty of was being pissed off at the right people, if Jensen had to guess he’d figure that Clay wanted the man on their team because all they’d received was glowing commendations about the guy.

There also hadn’t been any mention of this Carlos Alvarez having any specific abilities though with a nickname like Cougar Jensen wasn’t going to let his guard down until he’d met the guy. Hiding abilities wasn’t something new and Jensen had managed to hide his own additional factors without much effort though the technopath thing really helped in that aspect.

Wrinkling his nose Jensen scanned the crowd of people on the dance floor. He couldn’t see Alvarez there either and the scent of pheromones in the air was making his head hurt. This was why he’d made sure that the army focused on his abilities as a hacker because it kept him safely behind the screen of his computer and away from the sea of temptation before him.

But the fact remained that he had a job to do, a job that Clay would skin him alive for if he failed.

Stepping forward Jensen inhaled slowly, aware of the attention on him. He knew he wasn’t bad looking, something he had his mom’s genes to thank for, and the fact that he’d actually colour co-ordinated his clothes was probably working in his favour.

There were several humans in the club but none of them smelled like the familiar scent of gun oil that most snipers carried around and Jensen frowned as he made his way through the crowd.

Several of the club’s patrons gave him come-hither looks but the blond just grinned at them, reaching out mentally to steer them away from him as he continued looking for Alvarez.

The smell of sex and want intensified the further that Jensen got into the club and soon the press of bodies proved more than his control could take. This was why he told Clay that he didn’t want to do this damn Op because it had been so long since he’d fed and the incubus blood in his veins was clawing its way to the surface, bolstered by the scents and sights around him.

Jensen purred as another human brushed against his body, drawn by the pheromones he was giving off. He glanced down into the woman’s dazed eyes as she pressed herself against him, hips rocking with the pounding rhythm of the club’s music. Dropping his hands to her hips Jensen let himself indulge….he could stop anytime he wanted and the fact that he sounded like the poster child for an addictive personality wasn’t lost on him. When he bent forward the woman bared her throat in a move as old as time and Jensen dragged his tongue along the long length, the taste of salt and need rolling over his mind like a wave breaking against the shore.

Jensen closed his eyes and let himself inhale the strong scent of pheromones coating the woman’s skin. He could feel the muscles that kept his wings hidden shifting beneath his back, all he needed was one little taste, he wouldn’t go too far, he wouldn’t….

Suddenly the woman was dragged out of his grip and Jensen’s eyes snapped open, his teeth bared in a snarl as he glared at the person who’d just removed his potential meal only to narrow when he recognized the brown eyes meeting his own.

Carlos Alvarez was much sexier in person and when Jensen inhaled he couldn’t stop the purr that rumbled from his chest as the scent of _incubus, incubus_ registered on his senses. It was a common misconception that incubi couldn’t work with each other because seriously sex with another incubus was like a buffet while a human was just a single meal and from the way that the other man was watching him Jensen could guess that Alvarez was thinking the same thing. The problem with most incubi pairing was that they ended up mated and a mated pair couldn’t be separated not even by death but Jensen’s mind wasn’t focused on that right now, not with Alvarez standing just a few inches away from him. The dark haired man smelled _hungry_ in a way that Jensen was pretty sure he was reflecting which was why Jensen found himself stumbling forward as Alvarez backed away, slipping through the crowd like a shadow.

All thoughts of seduction went straight out the window as Jensen followed the other incubus out into the cool night air.

Carlos headed for the shadows and Jensen hurried after him. Pausing when he caught sight of the man leaning against the far wall of what look like an abandoned club.

Yanking off his shirt Jensen let his wings burst free, flicking them to get rid of the residue of blood and liquid that always clung to the appendages after he’d kept them hidden for a while. Clay had sent him in to seduce the mark but he doubted the man meant like this. An incubus’ wings were where most of their pheromones were hidden and now Jensen could smell his own flooding the air.

Carlos just tilted his head up and watched as Jensen approached, a dark smirk curling his lips.

“You know when I came in here I wasn’t expecting a meal.” Jensen admitted, reaching out with the tip of his wing to brush softly against Alvarez’s cheek, shivering when the man turned and pressed a kiss to the soft skin there. “I should’ve known that only one of us could make me break my human streak and it was a damn good streak too,” he groused though he wasn’t upset in the least.

Alvarez didn’t respond to the accusation in Jensen’s tone but his brow hiked as Jensen’s wings spread out on either side of him, blocking them from view even though it was unlikely that anyone was going to come down into the alley this time of the night.  “I could smell you,” he offered up, not an apology just a simple statement.  

Jensen hummed, all thoughts of his prior accusation flying from his mind as Carlos unbuttoned his shirt and let his own wings free. The large appendages spread out against the wall that the man was leaning on; they seemed to be as black as midnight though Jensen’s enhanced sight allowed him to pick out the brown highlights threaded through them. Carlos’ dark eyes dared Jensen to come closer and he did, pressing his hands against the underside of Carlos’ wings, grinning when the man shivered.

“We really shouldn’t be doing this but I’m not going to say no,” Jensen purred, his eyesight increasing even more as his other features shifted. He didn’t need to see himself to know that his eyes had changed from their familiar blue to the red that the males of their kind sported.

Alvarez didn’t say anything to that, instead he pressed one hot hand to Jensen’s bare chest and the blond sucked in a sharp breath as the other incubus brushed against his mind. The sniper kept his mental touch tentative because while humans didn’t have much of a defence against their kind Jensen could damage Alvarez in ways that were horrifying to just think about. But Jensen kept his channels open, using the other incubus’ presence as a booster to help him draw in the ambient energy that surrounded them both, something he would have only been able to accomplish through sex if his partner was human. Curtailing his own hunger, he let Carlos feed first even as his hands slid from the man’s wings to his hips. Alvarez watched him from beneath hooded lids until Jensen ducked down to mouth at the man’s neck. The sniper’s fingers dug into Jensen’s skin when the blond’s teeth scrapped over the sensitive skin before latching on, sucking at the fragile barrier until the faint taste of iron flooded his mouth.

He could feel his channels swelling with the energy that their connection allowed him to gather and he groaned when Alvarez tightened their nets around the energy, shoving it into Jensen’s own veins. Before he knew it Jensen’s teeth were digging into Carlos’ skin as power swelled between them. This wasn’t just a combined feeding it was a claiming and while a part of Jensen’s human mind gasped in horror the rest of his brain was purring at the feel of Carlos’ hard on rubbing against his own.

Pulling back Jensen licked the red droplets from his lips as he gazed down into Alvarez’ dazed eyes. The new bond thrummed between them, begging for consummation but Jensen wasn’t going to take that step when Alvarez wasn’t aware of why he’d been in the club in the first place.

“Ok, look, if this was any other time I’d totally be on board with banging like rabbits but I kind of need to tell you…”

“Your team is waiting for you.”

Jensen blinked in surprise. “Yes? I mean no…I mean you’re not psychic are you?”

The grin that crossed Alvarez’ face made Jensen shiver with want, his wings quivering as they spread in a mating display that was pretty much redundant now. “Get your team sorted then we can finish this,” the sniper promised as he called back his own wings and Jensen barely bit back a whimper of disappointment when the man pulled on his shirt but he knew that Alvarez was right.

“When you say ‘finish this’, you mean fuck, right?” Jensen queried but Alvarez just shot him a smirk as he ducked under Jensen’s arm and headed out of the alley with Jensen trailing behind him. The fact that the man was heading in the same direction as their supposedly hidden base wasn’t lost on Jensen any more than the amusement throbbing in their new bond but he wasn’t about to complain. Clay had said to seduce the mark and that’s what Jensen had done…the fact that the seduction was looking very permanent with every passing second was something he was going to let the Colonel sort out. He was pretty sure that he was going to get chewed out for hiding the whole incubus thing but he wasn’t all that worried, mostly because Carlos’ ass in jeans was enough to short-circuit the parts of his brain that weren’t already screaming for sex.

After all Jensen _had_ told them that he didn’t want to go on this Op, maybe next time they’d listen to him.

*O*

Jensen tried to keep a straight face as Clay glared at them but it was bit hard considering the fact that Alvarez was using the table separating them from the Colonel as a shield while his hand rested on Jensen’s thigh.  The fact that his hand was there wasn’t the problem, the real problem was the fact that said hand had started on Jensen’s knee but it seemed determined to make its way into no man’s land, population: Jensen’s dick.

Biting his tongue Jensen blinked slowly as Alvarez’s fingers shifted even higher just when Clay seemed to have gathered his thoughts.

“I sent you out on a simple Op and instead of following orders you’re telling me that you bonded with the mark, something that you shouldn’t have been able to do seeing as your file lists you as a technopath,” Clay growled, honest to God growled. This was usually the point where Jensen made himself scarce or started with the wolf puns but Clay’s glare and the hand now stroking the bulge at the front of his jeans kept him seated and silent .

“Bad Intel?” Jensen choked out, trying not to glare when Alvarez’s lips curled into a smirk at the huskiness of his voice. The man was lucky he was damn pretty or Jensen would’ve…..ok, he wasn’t sure what he’d do but he could blame that firmly on the lack of blood flowing to his brain.

Clay’s eyes narrowed and he glanced between the two of them suspiciously. Thankfully the excess pheromones in the air were expected after their bond so the Colonel probably had no clue that Jensen was being molested by the evil that was Alvarez.

“Jensen, you gave that Intel, you fixed that Intel. Do you really think that claiming it’s bad Intel is the right way to go?” Clay demanded.

Jensen opened his mouth to respond just as Alvarez managed to flick his jeans open, his fingers dipping inside and the blond swallowed the growl that was trying to escape his chest.

“We do not share our heritage freely,” Carlos jumped in, masking the fact that Jensen was all but ready to fall out of his seat and beg when the man’s fingers brushed the head of his cock.

Jensen kept his eyes glued to the wall behind Clay’s head when the man’s attention shifted to the sniper whose expression was as blank as the Jensen’s mind.

“Don’t get me started on things you don’t share freely. Why the fuck didn’t you try and follow the proper channels instead of running of to bumfuck nowhere after all that shit went down? There were good men and women willing to go to bat for you, who _did_ go to bat for you. That’s the only reason why you’re not being court marshalled right now.”

Carlos’ expression shifted from blank to psychotic at the same time the fingers on Jensen’s dick tightened and ok, yes this was a fucked up subject change but there was no reason for the dick brutality.

He most have made a sound because both men’s head turned towards him just as Carlos loosened the chokehold he’d been employing, instead stroking his fingers over the head of Jensen’s cock in a non-verbal apology.

“They were wrong, they were told that they were wrong but they still sent us there.” Carlos gritted out and Jensen’s wings shifted beneath his skin, wanting to wrap around his mate. The blond breathed through his nose trying to keep his hips still when Carlos matched the rhythm of his hand to the beat of Jensen’s heart.

Clay’s expression turned apologetic and when he stood Carlos pulled his hand back, closing Jensen’s jeans quickly with one hand, a skill that Jensen barely managed with both of his.

“You’re right, which is why I’m not chewing you both out right now. We’re heading back to base tomorrow so get your heads sorted,” the man told them as he left the room, pausing at the door he glanced back and Jensen was thankful for his long shirt which hid his raging hard-on, seriously he was pretty sure the damn thing was committing mutiny. “And welcome to the team, Alvarez,” Clay called back before shutting the down behind him.

Jensen took two slow breaths and turned to the sniper. “Sex, now?” he pleaded.

Alvarez smirked as he rose to his feet. “Si.”

*O*

Jensen’s wings snapped outwards as he hit the bed, he’d stripped in record time and had been about to _graciously_ help Carlos out of his clothes when he’d been ambushed, for lack of a better word. Rising onto his elbows he glanced up at Carlos who was yanking his shirt off leaving him clad in only jeans, which were quickly shed before the man crawled onto the bed.

Jensen licked his lips as the other incubus straddled his hips, his own wings spread so high that the tips were brushing the ceiling and Jensen could see why people often took them for fallen angels. Carlos was sex personified, his curls hung down around his face like a shroud and as he shook his head to get them out of his eyes, he bared his neck in one long sinuous move that made Jensen’s teeth itch with the need to take a bite.

Carlos smirked like he knew what the blond was thinking as he rose onto his knees, one hand going to brace against Jensen’s chest while the other dropped to the blond’s cock.

“Fuck.” Jensen hissed, eyes drifting close as Carlos started up a slow stroking motion that made heat curl low in his gut. He’d been on edge since the club and Carlos’ stunt in Clay’s office hadn’t helped matters. Jensen’s hips lurched upwards and he was pretty sure that this was going to be over so fast that he’d embarrass himself.

The thought flew out of his mind as something wet and hot brushed against his cock. Eyes snapping open Jensen gasped as his eyes met Carlos’ when the man’s lips sealed around his cock, taking him down to the root in one smooth move that made stars burst to life behind Jensen’s eyelids.

“Holy shit!” Jensen gasped, hips hitching forwards, trying to get deeper in the mind numbing heat that surrounded him and then Carlos’ hummed and Jensen’s brain cells went the way of the Dodo bird as his arms gave out. One of his hands found a grip in the dark curls brushing against his thighs, not forcing the other man’s rhythm because he wouldn’t do that but he had to fucking hold onto something or he’d break into pieces that none of the king’s armies or men could put back together.

Carlos’ eyes held his while the man pulled up, keeping the suction steady as his other hand dropped to Jensen’s balls. Jensen jerked when sharp nails scratched a sharp line against his inner thigh and the move made Alvarez purr when it shifted Jensen’s cock deeper into his mouth. The bond was thrumming with _need_ and _lust_ but Jensen could barely focus on any of that, not when Carlos’ lips were stretched taut around his dick while the man’s tongue writhed against the pulsing vein at the underside of his cock. It was almost too much and Jensen was clinging to his control with everything he had but he was sure that this wasn’t going to last long, not with the way that Carlos was treating his dick like it was his favourite candy.

He’d barely considered the thought when Carlos fingers gripped the base of his cock tightly as the hand on his balls tugged against them and suddenly Jensen could breathe again without the looming threat of his oncoming orgasm clouding his mind.

Carlos smirked at him as he pulled off Jensen’s cock with an audible pop, pink tongue flickering out to capture the pre-cum staining his lips.

“You know I never realized how well sex demon described us until right now,” Jensen managed to whisper and Carlos’ smirk grew as he reached over the bed for something, leaving Jensen’s cock bereft and Jensen was always willing to lend a helping hand to someone in need, so he did. Wrapping his fingers around his cock he watched Carlos’ ass as the man dug through the clothes on the floor.

Carlos straightened with a pleased hum which stopped when he caught sight of what Jensen was doing.

The blond raised one brow. “What, he was lonely?”

“He?” Carlos chuckled, opening the bottle that he’d retrieved and Jensen’s dick throbbed when the man coated his fingers before slipping them between his own legs.

Carlos’ moan was almost inaudible…almost but Jensen caught it and he shivered in response, licking his suddenly dry lips.

“Yeah, I call him Mayor Jensen Tiberius Cockles, or Cocky for short,” he shot back, his free hand going to Carlos’ treasure trail as the man’s hips shifted, shoving back onto his own fingers and when Jensen’s fingers curled around his cock, Carlos groaned, his head falling forward, sending his curls tumbling onto his face.

Jensen had barely gotten in a few strokes when Carlos pulled away, shifting until he was straddling Jensen’s hips completely.

Jensen held his breath when Carlos reached behind him and pressed Jensen’s cock to his entrance, only to have it slam from his chest when the man lowered himself inch by inch. By the time that Carlos was settled flat against him, Jensen’s wings were spread wide and quivering while Carlos’ had taken to beating up a maelstrom as both their channels snapped open. After having not fed for so long this much ambient energy being shoved into him made Jensen’s eyes roll back into his head as Carlos clenched around him before drawing up, only to drop down a second later.

Jensen was motionless for a few moments before his hands found Carlos’ hips as he planted his feet on the bed and thrust up _hard_.

The ragged snarl that the move drew from Alvarez made Jensen bare his teeth in pleasure, one of his hands moving to stripe at the man’s cock while Alvarez rode him like a professional cowboy.

Jensen could hear the headboard banging against the wall and he knew that there was no way that the others didn’t know what they were doing in here but when Alvarez rolled his hips just so, all thoughts of the team and decorum fled his mind.

Grabbing the man’s legs, Jensen rolled them over so that Carlos was flat on the bed then digging his toes in for leverage he slammed into the smaller man, laughing hoarsely when Carlos just wrapped his legs around his hips, taking everything Jensen had in a way that no human could.

“Fuck me,” Alvarez demanded and Jensen was tempted to ask what the hell the man thought he was doing but the words died on his tongue when Alvarez’s nails dug into his skin at the same time that the man reached through the bond and _yanked._ For a second, that seemed to last an eternity, the air around them caught fire and Jensen gasped as the breath in his lungs fled in the face of pleasure so intense that it had him flinging out energy instead of drawing it in.

The orgasm that hit him made the world fade to a dull grey and Jensen barely managed to muffle his cry of pleasure against Alvarez’s skin as he fell forward onto the man.

“Jesus Christ.” Jensen breathed into Alvarez’s neck.

The other man chuckled, one hand still gripping Jensen’s shoulder. “I think we broke the wall,” He murmured softly and Jensen pulled back only to find that they had indeed broken the plaster with the headboard.

“Fuck it, we weren’t gonna get that deposit back anyway,” Jensen groaned.

Carlos’ laugh made Jensen’s body shake. “I think I will like it here,” the man mused as his wings curled around them.

“Yeah, Mayor Cockles think so as well,” Jensen responded.

Thank fuck Clay hadn’t listened to him. This was the best Op ever.


End file.
